Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for buffering a vehicle-to-everything (V2X) message for path switching in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
LTE-based vehicle-to-everything (V2X) is urgently desired from market requirement as widely deployed LTE-based network provides the opportunity for the vehicle industry to realize the concept of ‘connected cars’. The market for vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication in particular is time sensitive because related activities such as research projects, field test, and regulatory work are already ongoing or expected to start in some countries or regions such as US, Europe, Japan, Korea, and China.
3GPP is actively conducting study and specification work on LTE-based V2X in order to respond to this situation. In LTE-based V2X, PC5-based V2V has been given highest priority. It is feasible to support V2V services based on LTE PC5 interface with necessary enhancements such as LTE sidelink resource allocation, physical layer structure, and synchronization. In the meantime, V2V operation scenarios based on not only LTE PC5 interface but also LTE Uu interface or a combination of Uu and PC5 has been considered. The maximum efficiency of V2V services may be achieved by selecting/switching the operation scenario properly.
Early completion of the corresponding radio access network (RAN) specification for PC5-based V2V and integration with Uu interface will enable fast preparation for device and network implementation, thereby allowing more chance for LTE-based V2V in the market. In addition, it can provide the basis for other V2X services, especially vehicle-to-infrastructure/network (V2I/N) and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) services, so that RAN support for all the V2X services can be completed in time.